Erandia
Erandia is based on the now defunct 'Rogue Winds' MUD. Here are some key features: * Advance in a skill-based, levelless, classless environment. * Fair and helpful admins and newbie helpers to answer your questions. * Newbies are protected, for the first ten hours losing nothing for dying. * Get involved in a rich roleplaying environment, in a fully realized world, with a deep storyline. * Learn magical talents, gain skill and power. * Virtually unlimited character advancement. * Utilize a versitile entirely new magic system. * No annoying spell lag. Channeling magic is handled more intelligently. * Beautiful Ansi color used liberally, but not every word a different color. * Explore a vast world, and gain experience and knowledge from your explorations. * Discover strange, new worlds, each with their own moons, climate, and atmosphere. * Travel many different terrains, from ice fields, lava lakes, swamps, to deep oceans. * Follow the tracks left in the dirt or snow by other creatures. * Choose from a wide selection of over two hundred races. * Any type of character you wish to play is open to you. * Some races can be ridden by other players. Play a dragonrider, or their dragon! * Found clans, start a family, interact with other players. * Fight battles, learn combat and weapon skills. * Realistic equipment system involving size and bodyparts, protecting only the part it is worn on. * Different races have different bodyparts, which can bleed, be broken, or severed. * Communicate with player created and controlled channels. * Fashion your own equipment from raw ores, and enchant it with whatever effects you wish. * Find rare magical gems to affix to your equipment to increase your power. * Hire NPC's to mine ore, harvest ingredients, or funnel mana into equipment for you. * Mix alchemical ingredients into potions, salves, or just bake cakes. * Brew and ferment your own alcohol. * Browse shops that randomly stock themselves with various items appropriate to the shop. * Buy and manage your own shop, with or without a shopkeeper hired to create items for you. * Write your own books. * Construct or buy a vehicle to drive, fly, or sail in, even spaceships and submarines. * Watch your back on Mezulbryst, the deadly playerkilling world where anything goes. * Never wait for a repop again, mobs only exist right where you want them! * Randomly generated mobs and equipment. You never know which mob will havea powerful artifact. * Named mobs get random names. Every time it's a different character. * Mobs that will react to your socials in a logical way, and use equipment and fight intelligently. * Venture on quests to gain experience, gold, and talent points to raise power in talents. * No random quests. Most quests are run by NPC's with different problems, and not all involve killing something. * The only rule is: So long as it harms no one, you may do as you will. To visit the Wiki, simply click on the link below this text: Erandia Wiki IP address: telnet://zeno.biyg.org:2500 Category:Games Category:Free Category:Fantasy Category:RP Enforced Category:Science Fiction Category:Original Theme Category:MU* Promotional Pages